


D.Va: Diaper This!

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/F, Humiliation, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: D.Va learns that her laziness and bad diet has consequences when she's required to wear some new "gear" on base and missions.





	D.Va: Diaper This!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dva_best_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_best_Girl/gifts).

This was a commissioned request by Dva_best_Girl. A short and sweet little story, Enjoy!

“Nerf Thi-” D.Va's hand slipped from the eject button as her attack was cut short by a massive piece of debris slamming into the side of her Meka. She squealed a little as the metal slightly caved in around her. The collision caused her whole body to jostle in the cockpit, and Hana felt herself lifted briefly from her resting position, only to slam back down into the cushion that held her in place within the Meka. The sudden shift and added pressure hit Hana’s bladder hard, and she felt a small burst of hot urine escape from her bladder. It soaked into her panties, leaving the cotton warm and clinging against her groin. “Damn” She said, radioing over to her teammates “Going AFK… need to recoup for a minute.” From the other end of her comm was a barrage of questions and complaints, but Hana just shut it off, nestling her Meka into a tight corner and taking a deep breath. She pushed to start another gentle flow of pee into her suit. “I can’t be distracted, I can’t be dist-Ahhhhhhh.” She felt an intense relief wash over her as the pressure she’d forgotten about suddenly released from an apparently straining bladder. The once small damp spot expanded to completely soak her sky blue panties and slowly her plug suit started to show some of the same damage, despite it being a thick and somewhat watertight material. The stain spread across the front and bottom as it took the pee a few moments to escape through, but the gentle flow had become a torrent. She had needed to pee much more than she’d realized and soon she had a small puddle underneath her. Her body finished its business as Hana sighed once more before turning her comms back on and moving to return to the fight. “GAME ON!”

The battle ended pretty quickly after that with a victory for Overwatch and D.Va’s side, her teammates not even questioning her strange disappearance in the middle of the fight. She pulled into the garage to start repairing her Meka, but more importantly to change her filthy clothes. However, before she could even exit the robotic combat tool, a call came in from a private channel on her communicator. The accent that came through was undeniably Dr. Angela “Mercy” Ziegler, “Hana, will you please report to Medical? I have questions about your absence today.” She sighed, wondering how she might be able to get out of going down to the med bay or at least hoping she could stall long enough to go and change her clothes. But a firm, “That’s an order.” told her that neither of those things would be possible. “I’ll be right there, just gonna grab a drink on the way.” D.Va’s garage was private so she had no worries about running into her teammates or anybody seeing her embarrassing wet accident. Unfortunately, the walk to Medical was long, with a lot of chances for her to run into other people in between. Her panties and jumpsuit we're no longer warm, the trails of wet that were snaking down her thighs having grown cold, and she could feel the material clinging to her skin. “It even felt kind nice before, but now it’s all clammy and gross.” she said, wishing she had time to clean up, but Ziegler had called her over immediately and D.Va knew she had to get going or face the repercussions. Before heading out, she stopped at her small refrigerator next to her toolbox and pulled it open. Her own face, along with various brand logos, greeted her from multiple cans of her personal favorite drink, Nano Cola. She was thrilled when the sponsorship for it had come through, because now she had the sweet flavor on demand. Cracking open one of the cans, she took a sip, feeling the cool bubbly liquid slide down her throat. The refreshing taste pulled her away just a little bit, allowing her to compose herself despite the situation. “I can do this, it’s just a stupid stealth side-mission. Once get through this, I can enjoy the rest of the game." Hana poured the remainder of the Nano Cola onto her groin as evenly as she could, hoping the smell of the Soda would cover the stale urine smell from her accident. “Ok, let’s go!” she said, psyching herself up as she rushed through the doors to medical.  
Angela stared at the 19-year-old in front of her, dumbfounded as to how to respond. This should be an adult woman standing in front of her; maybe she was a little immature, but an adult regardless. Her body was lithe and lean, but the skintight plugsuit she was wearing showed off the womanly assets. Her straight brown hair framed her slightly chubby cheeks and face in a way that made her look dignified even with the silly whisker face paint, and her eyes showed the experience of somebody who’d been through as many battles as she had. The real question was ‘Why?’ Why was this battle-hardened nineteen year old pissing her panties in the midst of a fight? “We need to discuss your accidents in the field, Miss Song. I know it happened today, and I know it's happened in the past.” D.Va’s mind flashed back to so many battles. While her bubblegum pink Meka zoomed around the battlefield, she tumbled around inside, her stomach and bladder being knocked against the cushioned interior. It started as a few brief spurts of pee into her panties, eventually devolving into fully pissing herself in the middle of battle. She’d even had a particularly embarrassing point in the middle of a livestream where she didn’t want to leave a match where she was particularly dominating. When she had felt the urge to go, Hana just lifted her body a little and let gravity naturally push a load of mush into her shorts. She shuddered at the thought of how easily she was able to let go like that, but in the heat of her game the bathroom wasn’t important. Winning was. Now Angela stared down at her, examining D.Va with her doctoral eye. “N-no, I just spilled some soda on myself, it’s not what you’re thinking.” She knew that her lie wasn’t the least bit convincing, but hoped that she would be able to get away with it nonetheless. She was an adult. What was Dr. Zeigler going to do anyways? Mercy just shook her head, understanding that this was not a problem in D.Va’s mind. “You can lie to me all you want but the smell of Nano Cola can’t cover the smell of pee Miss Song. I actually suspect that that's the problem. Your soda habit along with all the junk food you eat has wrought havoc on your young system, that and you've gotten lazy.” Hana sputtered, trying to bring her denial forth with actual words but to no avail.

Angela had turned around and grabbed something from her desk. Hana wasn't sure what the white square in the doctor's hand was, but noted that it looked to be folded over with several layers. It was pure white with a slightly reflective surface, and D.Va noticed how Mercy’s hand sank ever so slightly into the outer shell of the rectangle. “I've discussed this with the higher ups already Miss Song, you either wear these from now on or you will have to leave Overwatch.” It took Hana a minute to understand but she realized the mysterious white square in the doctor's hand was a diaper. “No!” She objected loudly. “This is ridiculous, not only can you not make me do this but you can’t make me leave because of a few accidents!” Angela sighed, “It’s already been approved, and I promise you it's not forever, only until you can prove that you don't need them. If you can keep yourself dry for a few weeks, we’ll move on and we don't have to discuss this ever again.” D.Va considered her options, but found there were none. She wouldn't be leaving Overwatch, as she didn't believe in quitting like that. Steeling herself, she took the diaper from Dr. Ziegler's hand, who then gestured towards a door leading to a small restroom. “I've also put a new suit in there for you, that one will need to be cleaned. “Great, new gear.” Hana said sarcastically, but really she was glad that Angela had been smart enough to put a change of clothes in there for her. What she was wearing was growing more uncomfortable by the minute. She closed the door to the restroom behind her, her eyes never moving from the white diaper in her hand.

D.Va slowly pulled the zipper of her plugsuit down, exposing her body to the empty room. She knew nobody else was there with her, but she didn't quite feel alone with Dr. Ziegler standing right outside. Still, she didn't have much choice as she started to peel her wet suit and panties away from her groin, shivering in the process from the damp cold of the shifting fabric. Once she was left in only her plain pink exercise bra, she took a few moments to clean herself up using the wet wipes sitting on the counter. She enjoyed how nice it felt to have her skin clean again, and she turned her attention to the diaper she brought in with her. Now, as she unfolded the garment, she had a chance to look it over. It was a plain plastic-backed white diaper that didn't seem extraordinary in any way, but as she unfolded it, she noticed how thick it felt. This wasn't like the thin incontinence diapers she'd seen at the store before, nor was it a regular pull up that a younger person who had bed wetting issues would wear. Between the tight elastic leg guards and the heavy duty tapes, this was obviously something meant to be used multiple times by a fully grown adult. She took a deep breath and slid the soft inner padding up to her groin, spreading her thighs a little to accommodate its shape. The way it sat between her legs felt awkward and unlike any pair of underwear she'd ever worn. The diaper had an unignorable bulk and weight to it. Hana could feel the padding mold around her thighs as she tried to close them. The sheer mass of it wouldn't allow her to fully bring her legs together. D.Va held the nappy in place as best as she could, bringing up the front and the back around her body until it completely enclosed her hips, groin, and the lower part of her belly. It was slightly big for her but that didn’t matter as this was all temporary anyway. She pulled the sides as tight as she could, taping herself within her new “required” underwear. D.Va caught a glimpse of herself in the small mirror above the sink. “Jeez, it’s like having a cloud-filled balloon around my crotch!” The diaper did indeed add some circumference to her waist, making her hips look wider and accentuating her butt to make it look bigger. Once the diaper was fully secured she pulled the replacement plug suit from a hook on the wall and started rolling it up her body. Hana first made sure her feet were comfortable then started bringing the fabric up around the diaper, then finally pulling her arms into the sleeves and the whole thing over her shoulders. She struggled to pull the zipper up to her neck as the suit, being skin tight to begin with, now had to accommodate the thick padding. Once Hana forced the zipper past the cushioned bulk of her diaper, she took a deep breath and looked back to the mirror. Now being fully clothed and sealed D.Va could see how her suit stretched around the nappy, and how she could see the ruffles around the waistband through the material of her suit. Hana grumbled—her diaper could be easily seen through her suit, Never one to give up, however, she resolved herself to be courageous. “Whatever, it’s not like I’m gonna rage quit because of a little handicap!”

Over the next few days, D.Va continued about her normal routine, working on her Meka and and going out on missions during the day, live streaming for her followers and living on five hours of sleep at night. The big difference for her was the constant irritating waddle that she forced to move with caused by her thick diaper. Over the past few days, Hana had made a conscious effort to go to the bathroom before every mission and gaming session. She’d even cut back on her precious Nano Cola consumption, opting to drink water instead just as Dr. Ziegler had suggested. She’d done well, and managed to keep dry for the first days of her “padded probation”. Her main annoyance came from Dr. Ziegler, who constantly pestered her both in and out of the base about the state of her diaper. On missions she would hear Mercy, from an open comm channel say “D.Va, diaper check, what’s your status? Are you in need of a change?” Her denial was always indignant but the snickering of her teammates through the comm felt deafening to her, even in the heat of battle. In the base, whenever she was in her normal lounging clothes she would suddenly feel Angela pull back the waistband of her shorts and diaper from behind, administering a diaper check on the spot. She was greatly annoyed at first, telling Ziegler to buzz off or something to that effect. The good doctor would only respond with a simple, “This is part of the deal, Miss Song. On day 12, sadly, her streak was broken as she was rushed out from OW command to dive headfirst into a payload protection mission. There was no time for her to use the bathroom beforehand, but she figured she would probably be fine. Everything went smoothly for the first half of the operation with her team successfully staying on point, and they were able to escort the payload successfully with D.Va leading the charge. Nearly at the end of the mission, she felt a familiar twinge in her abdomen. “No, No! Not right now!” Hana felt herself get annoyed at the nagging urge—the mission was going so well and she was proving herself to her team, especially after her embarrassing accidents before, but now there was that nagging distraction. “It’s fine, it's fine.” She reassured herself. “All I have to do is let go and make sure I change before anybody back at base finds out. I can't let something stupid like this get in the way of me winning.” In a moment of strange silence on the battlefield, D.Va took her opportunity, silencing her comms and breathing in deeply. She felt her muscles relax and a warm stream began to trickle out into the padding of her diaper. She’d become semi practiced at this now, having pissed herself on the battlefield many times before. The difference now was rather than the wetness simply soaking her underwear followed by her suit, and dripping down her body and pooling beneath her, it was all caught and held by the cottony padding around her waist. Sure, it took a moment for the absorbent cushion to wick away the wetness, leaving her briefly swimming in her accident, but soon after the puffy padding thirstily absorbed it all away Hana was left with the warm feeling against her nethers, without any of the uncomfortable dampness. D.Va moaned to herself, driving her groin into the cushion of her Meka’s cockpit that came up between her legs. The padding of her diaper squished against her with the added pressure, and the warmth, combined with the mildly damp padding, started to overtake D.Va’s thoughts. Her hips bucked a little as she humped her soggy diaper into the back cushion of her cockpit, It felt wrong to be sure but she enjoyed the sensations for that brief moment.

A loud ping of gunfire off her Meka's metal exterior brought her back to reality, “Shit!” she cursed, clicking her comms back on to find her teammates yelling at her panicked. “Song Report. Are you okay? We need cover!” She snapped back into combat mode, and rushed towards one of the hostiles in front of her, firing off her fusion cannons as she got closer. “I’m just fine.” She shouted back. “I get the feeling you’re not taking me seriously.” A scoff came from the other end of her communicator, but nothing else was said as she finished decimating the enemy combatants around them. With the payload successfully delivered andthe squad having returned to base, D.Va pulled her Meka into her private garage, assuring Mercy that she was dry and fine. Her lie was at least a little more convincing this time around, and Dr. Ziegler didn't seem to question her strange behavior on the battlefield, of course she couldn’t see the state of D.Va’s diaper. She’d grown a little more lax on D.Va in the last few days; having seen that Hana could keep herself dry, Mercy began to trust her. To D.va it wasn’t about keeping dry, rather, this whole punishment was stupid anyway, it was about getting out of these diapers for good. Once in the garage, D.Va ejected from her Meka and made her way back to her room. She found her waddle was more exaggerated with the padding soaked and can see just by looking down while standing that it had expanded substantially beneath her jumpsuit. This may have been a purposeful design so anybody could see if she had used her diaper beneath your skin tight plugsuit, or maybe she just peed enough to cause this much of an expansion.. Either way she figured it was a one-time fluke, so she simply changed out of her diaper and thought nothing else of it. The problem was, not thinking about it became the issue for her over the next few days. Whether subconsciously or accidentally, she continued to forget to use the bathroom before her gaming sessions and missions, which in turn caused her to use her diapers more and more. After three weeks in, she’d completely stopped using the restroom and went in her diapers for everything. D.Va found herself guiltily enjoying the feeling of her warm urine held against her, and she loved to feel the mess she pushed into the soft padding held there, squishing against her waist and reminding her of the dirty girl she was. These were rather intrusive thoughts and she felt a little apprehensive after her lustful episode sitting in her Meka's cockpit, and had since not indulged her baser primal urges. This however only made it harder for her to concentrate, as every time she used her diapers she found the same urges resurfacing. The desire to grind her squishy padding into her aching pussy, to feel her own mess pressed against her bottom kept her constantly distracted. Now she was losing match after match in her games and ducking out of missions due to the extreme fear of letting her team down. D.Va grew extremely frustrated with herself over that time, feeling ineffectual, yet the feeling of a warm diaper around her waist was too good to forget, and she didn’t want to give that up either. Hana turned back to her beloved junk food for comfort, drinking multiple cans of Nano Cola in a day along with tons of sweet tasting confectioneries. Of course these only passed through her system faster, making her use her diapers with greater frequency and causing greater frustrations.

Today was special Sure, it was another day of sneaking into the base and attempting to keep her mind off the gnawing lust in her mind, but today was also the final day of her month in diapers. Hana felt relieved that after today she could be free of her padded prisons. She was worried about the dependency she’d developed during this month-long punishment. Not only was she slowly getting addicted to the sensation of her messy padding around her, but she was using her diaper with less and less warning each time. D.Va waddled into her room, hurriedly closing the door behind her. She opted to boot up and play a game for a while to stay distracted. Still she drank her multiple cans of cola and ate her normal breakfast and lunch of sickly sweet foods, causing her stomach to grumble at her angrily. Hana felt extremely full from eating but hadn’t allowed her bowels and bladder release due to trying to keep distracted. She’d simply forgotten what a normal bathroom schedule was now, and she’d been subconsciously stopping herself from going in her diaper. Maybe it was because today was the last day of her punishment and she was getting impatient waiting to be completely done with it. Whatever the reason, her holding it in was causing various spasms within her body. She unzipped her plugsuit about halfway down, partially exposing her breasts to the empty room and allowing her hand access down to her puffy padded groin D.Va pressed the diaper into herself as hard as she possibly could, trying to halt the flow as she turned her head to the bathroom in her quarters. Unfortunately, the ache of her bladder had left her crossing her knees all day and by now she’d long passed her limit in keeping the floodgates from opening. A gush of pee surged into the padding. At first Hana’s urine was simply absorbed by her nappy, but before long she’d oversaturated that one spot and the molten liquid started to fill the space around her waist before being quickly absorbed by the rest of the diaper. D.va’s suit slowly stretched to accommodate the expanding cushioned monstrosity underneath it and she giggled at the sight, delighted by how she filled up the nappy. When she felt the flow subside, “MMMM” she moaned loudly, thoroughly enjoying what little stimulation she’d just inadvertently given herself. Her intestines growled furiously, and she could feel the intense cramps hit her as her stomach churned loudly. “oooooOOOHHH, WEAPON SYSTEMS OVERLOADED!” She cried out as her sphincter muscles gave way to a massive log of mess forcing its way out of her body and into her waiting diaper. The back of her diaper started to sag and stretch her plugsuit as low as it would go, until she felt the fabric around her shoulders pulling tight. With her suit no longer stretching to accommodate it, wave after wave of hot, stinky mess was let without anywhere for it to go and it simply squished against her bottom. D.Va was absorbed in her messy accident, so much so that she only barely heard the call from the intercom above. Mercy was calling into her clinic and wanted to see her right away. She was promptly ignored, as Hana’s concentration was occupied with dealing with the new sensations washing over her. She felt her legs give out beneath her as she fell, her landing cushioned by the messy diaper she’d filled to its limit. “Ahh… Okay. Okay... “ She said trying to gain back her faculties now that her body had finished filing her underwear. “That was crazy gross.” Hana said, but she found herself bouncing a little in the warm mush around her waist, “But also kinda epic…” She shook her head to clear her thoughts and promptly remembered the announcement that’d come earlier. “SHIT!” She exclaimed and turned to dig under her bed, pushing her diapered rump high into the air. D.Va scrambled for the pack of diapers Dr. Ziegler had given her before so she could quickly change and rush to medical, but to her dismay all she found was an empty discarded package. She was wearing her last diaper. Hana cursed herself, struggling to find a solution, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she felt a hand press the molten mess into her groin more. D.Va squeaked in surprise and above her a familiar voice spoke out, alerting her to the guest she had not noticed arriving earlier. “Looks like you want those diapers after all, Miss Song.” 

So you probably noticed the Commission Part there, You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968  
You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412  
Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works  
Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations  
if you are interested in placing a commission.


End file.
